Forever Yours
by Pandora95
Summary: Actions speak louder than words. Even though Sasuke loves Naruto, he would sooner die than admit it. Naruto knows. SasuNaru shounen ai. One shot.


**Summary: Actions speak louder than words. Even though Sasuke loves Naruto, he would sooner die than admit it. Naruto knows. SasuNaru shounen ai. One shot.**

**Note:**** Some OOC for Naruto and Sasuke but maybe they matured and would actually act like this...rated T for language. **

**Forever Yours**

Sasuke was standing outside his house in the Uchiha district. The evening breeze felt cool to his warm skin. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. What Itachi told him kept replying in his mind over and over. _"No matter what you chose to do, I will always love you." _Love makes you strong, not hatred.

"Nii-san" Sasuke said quietly. "You have finally made me understand."  
"Hey don't give him all the credit." A voice said from behind him. Sasuke turned around to see the grinning face of his best friend.  
"Hn" the raven gave his trade mark smirk. "And you think I came back because of you?"  
"I know so Sasuke." The jinchuriki smiled and put his hand on his comrade's shoulder.  
"I knew letting you live here was gonna come back and bite me on the ass." He crossed his arms on his chest.  
"You got lonely here." Naruto joked and winked. "It's like a ghost town." He added, now seriously and shuddered.  
"Baka, I like solitude." The raven told his best friend matter-of-fact, but some sadness was visible in his onyx eyes.  
"Come" Naruto said simply and grabbed Sasuke's hand with his own and started walking towards the Uchiha mansion, were both of them lived together.  
"Let me go" Sasuke protested, but Naruto kept a firm grip on the other boy's hand. "I said let me go baka" Sasuke said again, more loudly now.  
"Quit being such a baby Sasuke. Just come with me." Sasuke realised it was futile to struggle or protest any further so he shook his head and followed the blond into the house.  
Before they entered through the main doors Naruto turned to face the raven haired boy, still holding his hand.  
"Close your eyes." Naruto grinned from ear to ear, while Sasuke started at him in disbelief.  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
"Don't you trust me Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly. How could the Uchiha argue with that? Naruto was the only person he trusted and the only person he ever will.  
"Fine" he sighed while closing his eyes. The raven felt his hand being squeezed slightly. He knew Naruto was grinning ridiculously again.  
After a few seconds of walking in silence and darkness, the blond suddenly stopped causing Sasuke to walk into him.  
"Baka" the raven muttered angrily while talking a step away from Naruto. The blond either didn't hear him or chose to ignore it.  
"Open your eyes." He said instead. Doing as he was told, which in Sasuke's case, was a rare thing, he opened his eyes slowly. At first he didn't know what he was looking at, the bright light in the room blinded him and it took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. Once he realised what Naruto wanted to show him, he physically had to put his hand to his mouth to stop himself from gasping. His eyes were wide with shock.  
The room was lit by hundreds of different scented candles. Strawberry, vanilla, green tea, all the different scents of candles made him feel slightly dizzy.  
In the middle of the room, a small table was set up with a beautiful white tablecloth with golden dragons embroidered on the bottom of it. In the middle of the table, stood a crystal vase, which was filled with fresh flowers. There were two plates set up on the table. Sasuke had no idea what the food was but he knew one thing. It was not ramen.  
Naruto put his hand round Sasuke's waist.  
"So...do you like it?" He asked. The raven still stared at the whole room wide eyed. He felt like he lost his ability to create sentences. The only thing he could make out was,  
"It's not...ramen..." Upon hearing Sasuke so shocked, the young jinchuriki laughed out loud.  
"I got this cook book from Ino, who knew she had a passion for cooking? Anyway" Naruto carried on "there was this recipe. Damn I can't remember the name of it..." Sasuke smirked, his shock passing into an unexpected feeling of joy.  
"Idiot, of course you forgot."  
"Shut it" the blond scowled. "I can't remember the name, but at the bottom of the page, next to the serving suggestion, it said that this is the perfect meal to make for someone who is really special to you."  
Sasuke could feel himself blush. It was something he hasn't done...ever. Of course being the excellent ninja he was, Naruto noticed immediately.  
"Sasuke..." He spoke in awe. "You're blushing!" He chuckled slightly, but blushed, an even darker shade of red than the Uchiha.  
In a mutual understanding both of the boys moved to the table and sat down.  
The meal was really enjoyable. The boys talked and laughed. To Naruto's pleasant surprise he even managed to make Sasuke laugh a couple of times. The food itself was delicious. It was obvious that it was created with love and care.  
After a long while of talking Naruto finally realised what time it was. Three in the morning.  
"Wow it got late; shall we call it a night?" The blond asked with a smile and a yawn at the same time. Seeing this, Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled what Naruto thought, was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.  
"Sure baka, thanks for the dinner."  
"Any time, teme." They both smiled at each other again. "But you're doing the dishes." He added jokingly with a sweet smile.  
"Fine, I'll do them in the morning." The raven said as he got up from the table to leave. Before disappearing behind a wall, he took one last look at Naruto. He was looking at him in return, with such a warm smile, such love in his beautiful blue eyes. "Night Naruto" he said and disappeared behind the wall.  
"Sleep tight" Sasuke felt his heart speed up. It was throbbing almost painfully against his chest. There were two things he was sure of. He loved Naruto and he could never tell him that.

**One night, couple of weeks later…**

Naruto was violently woken up in middle of the night by a heart wrenching scream. It didn't take him long to realise where the screaming was coming from.  
"Shit, not again." He cursed and pulled his blanked off him. Then he took off, running as fast as he could into Sasuke's room. Once he reached it, he didn't even bother knocking, just entered the room.  
He saw the same thing he kept seeing every night for as long as he was living here. Sasuke was shouting, screaming, trying to punch the air, as if it were some invisible attacker. This night he was crying as well, something he hasn't done for two weeks now, Naruto noticed. The blond walked up to Sasuke.  
"NO! STOP IT! NOT MUM AND DAD!" Even though Sasuke knew Itachi was forced to do what he did, he couldn't just forget something as horrific as the death of his parents which he saw with his own eyes.  
Naruto put his hand on his comrade's shoulder and gently shook him awake.  
"STOP!" Sasuke nearly hit Naruto on the face but the blond caught his hand.  
"Shh, it's me" he said reassuringly while stroking the Uchiha's cheek with his other free hand. Immediately Sasuke calmed down and his eyes fluttered open.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke asked but he wasn't surprised to see him. Naruto came to his room once a night, every night. Sometimes, even twice. Whenever he had a nightmare and started screaming, within moments Naruto was by his side. Like a guardian angel.  
"I'm here teme." the blond smiled and even though it was dark Sasuke could see it.  
"Thank you for..." The raven haired boy couldn't finish his sentence. Even though he changed, he still couldn't say something that would make him sound like a kid.  
Naruto smiled understandingly again and turned to leave.  
"No wait." Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand. "Don't go." The blond turned and looked awestruck at the Uchiha.  
"What?" Naruto asked gently. "Are you still dreaming?"  
"No baka. I'm asking you to..." Again his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him finish the sentence. However he didn't need to. Naruto immediately knew what Sasuke meant and climbed into the warm bed next to the raven haired boy. The raven shifted a little bit making more room for the only person in this world he wanted to wake up next to. Naruto put his head on Sasuke's chest and one hand round his waist, sighing happily.  
"I love you teme." Sasuke smiled deeply at what Naruto said and closed his eyes while pulling the blond closer to him. He felt Naruto hug him tight in return.  
There were three things Sasuke was sure of. He loved Naruto. He could never tell him. Naruto knew and understood.

**The end.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
